


無邪气の帰

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 纯真回归news回归半年庆/massu 21岁生贺包子生日快乐～news要一直一直走下去。
Relationships: NEWS Ensemble/Masuda Takahisa





	無邪气の帰

——致那群曾在广岛现在也正努力生活着的少年们。

大部分fans熟识news是在2003年，一下子集结八人迅速出道发行单曲。而当时的member们也相当迷茫。但是，事实上在那天之前的7月，他们便已聚合在一起，在位于日本西南的广岛度过了一回难以忘怀的夏休日。

又是一年的七月，增田照例啃完食物，拉开窗帘，阳光一下子好耀眼，睡意就顺势袭上。与此同时，小手的第一条生日简讯似乎把当下幻化为广岛的大地。增田的回忆一下子被打开了，似乎每年的这个时候，这些记忆就会被释放一回。

那么、回到那个时候去吧。

2003年6月30日  
喜爷爷突然把几个孩子聚集在一起，口吻依旧没变，[U们去广岛玩吧。]  
[玩？]增田的第一个反应竟是质疑，天底下哪有这么好的事。  
[不会吧？]山下觉得自己的下巴就快脱线，入社近7年的他依然猜不透喜爷爷比女人心还深的心思。  
[过去的机票帮你们订好了……是8个人吧……]  
孩子们面面相视，毕竟有陌生人的存在，谁都不能放下自己的戒心。  
[U们好好玩啊。]依然神秘的喜爷爷留下这句话居然消失了。还在原地的少年们每个人被发到一张行程表，大致也就是途中的景观简介，拼凑的很差劲，错别字分明可见。还有简单的紧急事件联系方式。  
[有的没的！]亮先发话，就要离开。接着推开小内的阻拦，还是智久的挽留才把他拉住。  
[他不是有什么阴谋吧？]小草问道。  
[应该不会，只是有几天必须配合取材。]小山皱着眉瞬间又轻松了。  
[那为什么是我们八个人一起取材呢？]小内突然插了一句，[要是你们关东的在一起取材还说得过去，可是我和小亮都是从关西抽过来的。]  
[不管他了！既然是玩，就别想那么多。]增田这突然冒出来的一句话，让空气里弥撒开奇怪的味道。  
[怎么可以不多想，还没见识过喜老头的厉害吧。]山下在心里默默说，看着增田，毕竟是个单纯的孩子啊。

[那么七月一日就在广岛见吧。]

2003年7月1日  
乘车去机场时山下有一点后悔，忘了跟仁说，今年不能回去为他过生日了。  
[说了才糟糕，那家伙会一直碎碎念吧——像个老太婆一样。(汗，这个表明是老夫老妻的程度，撒花！)]既是来得及赶回去，也没办法准备好吧。P只好一边抱怨车子太慢，一边怨念下喜老头。  
此时在路途中的亮，内，小山等都各有抱怨。

广岛之行会成功吗？

增田又是以第一名的姿态到达广岛，后来小手惊讶他随身的两大袋行李居然没有塞任何备用衣物，  
[居然全都用来装食物，有没有搞错！]  
大阪出身的亮抱怨最大，[看看我和小内的，我说关东的人就是浮躁！]  
打开关西人的行李，实用的东西果然出人意料。  
[小帐篷、手电筒、还有绳梯……带这些做什么涅？]增田啃着包子说道。  
[以防万一！][你懂不懂！]亮觉得从来没有这样一个人让自己生气，最初的内(当然他现在漂亮了)、上田以及和也都没有让自己有爆发的感觉。  
这样生气也挺好的。这是后来亮脸红着对massu说的。

来广岛接应少年们的是好看的混血儿Jimmy，因为裸少等来广岛次数比较多，相对熟悉。  
[sa，接下去我们将会去……]  
游览了几个名胜，好奇的少年往往不会满足……  
[无聊。]小草第一个抱怨，当然这是有两层意思的，更多是因为发现心爱的游戏机竟然忘带了……  
[给。]热呼呼的蒸汽冒上小草的脸蛋。  
[什么啊。]  
[是包子，吃了就会心情好。]增田一本正经的样子shock到所有的人。  
[开什么玩笑。]虽然这么说着，小草止不住饥饿咬了口包子。  
[好吃！]众人再被shock，只见小草抱着massu又抱又亲，毫不顾忌。至于这个包子里到底有什么，据日后的增田说是mama的手艺，要秘传不方便公开。  
[那我也要一个。]众人接过增田手里的包子。小心的咬一口，真的是很好吃耶。  
看着mina陶醉的表情，massu笑了。

2003年7月2日  
[今天的主题 游泳池！]Jimmy好像很喜欢的样子。  
只看见P在旁边苦笑。  
小Jr最大的游乐场就是游泳池了吧，恶作剧的最佳场所。

唯独增田在更衣室门口徘徊，小手看见了，疑心有问题。  
[怎么啦，massu？][别跟我说你泳裤没带噢。这几天我把衣服都借你了。]  
[不是的。]增田死活不肯抬脸，[我……不习水性。]  
[不习水性……]小手脑子转得快，将这句话翻译成普通句子。  
[难道说你不会游泳？]  
只见对面的人点点头。  
一瞬间小手还是有崩裂感的，什么年头居然有男生不会游泳？！  
所谓的正义感，责任以及昨天增田的包子让手越有了勇气，抓紧massu，连拖带拽的帮他换上泳裤。  
[你干什么！真没礼貌。]  
[你才是。]  
不知不觉，就来到泳池边。

[怎么啦，小手。]P第一个关心。  
[呵呵，旁边还有增田，嗯，他怎么在发抖？]小山靠近了一点。  
增田觉得都要羞死人了，当然也有厌恶自己的成分在。  
[为什么只有我不会游泳？]

[没关系，一定让你学会。]小手似乎听到自己心里声音，悄声附和。  
[要跳下去了。]  
[啥？]  
没等增田有足够的心理准备，手越拽着他的手跳了下去。  
[啊！]增田叫得鬼哭狼嚎，真可谓“惊天地、泣鬼神”矣！  
[啊，是旱鸭子。]亮第一个反应过来。

[讨厌。]在浅水区站起来的增田想起跳下的一幕，依然心有余悸。  
没想到大家都游到自己的身边了。

[没办法啊。]小内苦笑下还是那么优雅。  
[教他游泳吧。]加藤最热血。

于是整一天，大伙们都热情的教增田怎样克服水性。  
尽管最后增田只会小游一番。

[起跳是这样……]户君做着示范，[不是你这样呀……屁股大死了！]  
[先要学会在水里呼吸……]hoho，还是P最温柔。  
水下肢体相互碰触，不分彼此。  
皮肤的温度不冷却，传递热量。

头一次感到什么叫“伙伴”的力量。  
这两个字落在心上，沉甸甸的。

2003年7月3日  
吃了晚餐，突然灯都灭了。  
[啊，怎么回事？]massu反应再占第一名。  
[停电了么。]亮让自己保持冷静。  
[天气预报有说暴风会影响这儿。]手越依旧掌握一手资料。

不知是谁去拿了蜡烛，有微光，房间变暖。  
[是jimmy啊。]  
Jimmy好像是一脸凝重，[刚才和社里通过电话。]  
[什么？]八个人把头凑在一起，[社长说什么。]  
[原定明天的回程机票取消。]Jimmy面对8个人瞬间阴冷的黑线脸，不知该说什么。  
[要推迟多久。]P在心里不停说jin你真的不要怪我，社长要硬拆散我们~~~  
[暴风过去就可以了。]  
[不能出去玩儿，又没有别的乐趣。]不知何时，增田居然又在啃包子，坐在身边的手越，惊异不已。  
[不如我们聊天吧。]果然小草比较天然。  
[聊天？]  
[明天……就是我的生日啊。]准备继续拿起一个包子的massu无端忍受其余8个人(包括Jimmy)的黑线脸。  
最受打击的应该算P了，[原来还有和仁同一天生的啊。]  
[七月四日。][这日子不错。]小山自言自语。  
[那你的生日只和我这一周了？]加藤兴奋得说到。  
[是噢。]两个人在一起又笑又抱。  
[可是……又不能和家人在一起过了。]增田平淡的言语里有一份淡淡的哀愁，撒在每个人的心上。

家人？  
伙伴？

A SPECIAL birthday？

2003年7月4日  
(whose birthday？)  
据店家说，电缆在修复中，但是要尽快恢复还是未知数。  
唯独增田还抱着他的爱心被子死睡着。剩余的人在P的房间集合。  
[那么‘特别计划’开始了。]小手诡异的说道。  
[行动吧。]

有时候小内是会觉得massu的睡相难看，甚至比亮还要差劲。[难道关东人就喜欢和关西人争个上下么？]苦笑之余又会觉得能如此惬意睡眠也是种幸福，增田睡眠时的笑容特别纯真。  
[做了什么梦呢？]  
[邪气？][无邪气？]

傍晚时分，massu好歹从迷糊中醒来，看到昏暗的房间，摸索着走到走廊处。  
[是P的房间吗？][是亮的房间么？]  
……  
最靠近走廊的Jimmy房间也没有回应。  
大家全不见了！  
Massu觉得后背凉丝丝的，[大家都抛弃我了吗？]  
转念想一想，暴风雨遣走之前，是不可能离开的啊。  
难不成是社长派直升机来这里？不对不对，成本太高。不符合社长连本带利赚回的战略。  
Massu一边想一边手舞足蹈，[天马行空的家伙。]躲在一旁的小草说。  
[不过也是个温柔的人，对谁都……]亮默默的低头说道。  
P轻碰Jimmy，[就用那个东西吧。]

回到自己房间的增田摸索着收拾自己的行李，原本充满期待的旅程，从哪一环开始就出了错，脱离了轨道，越走越糟糕。  
而他却连门开都没发现。  
[砰！]  
[啊！]massu往后倒，翻倒了衣柜。  
[谁啊！]语气里埋怨、难过还有一点点无奈。

[HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU。]手中的水瓶掉在地上。

[HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU。]熟悉的声音、完美的合音。

[HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MASSU。]心在剧烈跳动！

[HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU。]眼眶湿润了。

房间因蜡烛明亮不少，massu看清面前，P、亮、小山、小草、内、加藤(别忘了旁边的Jimmy~)大家都在啊。  
[给你。]拉面小山端给massu一个大碗。  
[是寿面么？]光线微暗，凭着香味，massu清晰分辨。  
[厉害。]小内咬着亮的耳朵，[一开始小山把面捞起来时，分明都糊了。]  
[好吃！]才吃了一口，massu强忍激动的泪水，终于还是沿着脸侧流下。  
[容易感动的家伙。]这气氛，搞得小山都有点想哭的感觉。

[这也是给你的。]小手递给增田。  
[一只小蛋糕？]  
[嗯。][我们好不容易问老板借了点材料。][那个老板凶得像……就像亮这样板着脸，哈哈。]  
[混蛋说谁呢。]……  
Massu小心的打开礼盒，蛋糕的样子并不好看，用手指抹了一口。  
那股甜顺着喜悦涌进了心里。  
[大家……]  
[客气什么，我们都是伙伴嘛。]  
[伙伴的话，是比家人还低一点点的位置。]  
[你胡说拉，伙伴不就是家人嘛。]  
[你才胡说。]  
大家的每一话全都印在massu并不大的心房。

[谢谢mina给我的生日礼物。]  
[谢谢。][谢谢。]增田不知道要说什么才能表达他的感激，如果有，他愿意付出。  
让所有的伙伴抑或家人听到他的感激。

[时间清走慢些，走慢些。]

2003年11月7日  
[YOU们，出道吧。]

[NEWS NIPPON]7-UP限定发行。少年们拉着彼此的手，  
[NEWS 是 COLOURFUL的。]  
增田看着所有的发生，  
该怎么说，  
该怎么做。

Member们的感情这般流露。

2007年J+跨年演唱会  
[news回来啦。]  
[欢迎你们回来。]

松开的手可以再度紧握吗？

ぃま  
……[喂，增田。醒醒。]  
[还是叫他包子好……]  
[什么？]增田迷迷糊糊的睁开双眼，面前人影似曾熟悉。  
[massu，不认识我们了？]是队长的声音！  
增田立即揉了揉眼睛，才看清这一切。山下，亮，加藤，小内，小山，小草还有小手。大家都在一起，围在增田的周围。  
[大家……]却突然不知道说什么好。  
[拜托哪有人会在大白天睡着，真服了你。]自认为最容易睡着的小山，故意翘起声调对massu说道。  
[我……]增田害羞的摸摸头，笑容可爱到不行。  
[为什么mina都会在这里？]终于是忍不住问了这个问题。  
其余人好像是对增田的问题措手不及，不过马上又觉得好笑起来。  
[今天是七月几啊？]小手强忍着满腹笑意问道。  
[一日去电视台录节目、二日是摄影取材、昨天去录新单曲了……今天是四日。]增田不说话了。  
[怎么啦？那家伙，怪怪的。]内小声地对亮说。  
(许久后)[……是我的生日吗？]他闪着纯真的瞳，在那一刻彻底叫人迷恋。  
一声巨响，房间里响起耳熟的[HAPPY BIRTHDAY] 。member们边拍手边合着歌声。  
显然对一切毫无意料的增田呆住了，过了好一会才断断续续的说道“谢谢大家。”谁都听得出来这其中充满了感动和泪水的味道。

[不准哭啊。]山p带头说，[定好的蛋糕呢？]  
[在这里啊。]只见加藤推出了一只包子型的蛋糕。  
Mina笑得直不起腰。小亮趁火打劫，[谁的主意呀！把包子送给包子，官配啊。]  
却还是一致的默契说了同一句话。  
“二十一岁快乐。”

吹灭蜡烛的一刻，massu抹起奶油就往亮的脸上扑去。

房间被搞得乱七八糟，每个人的脸上都或多或少粘着芳香的奶油。

就这样多好。

增田重新在心里对大家说了谢谢。  
4年了，相当漫长相当辛苦也相当快乐的一段时间，经过大大小小的曲折，每一步都比常人想象的要步履艰难。  
看着早已熟睡的members，增田多么希望这一天迟些结束。他要赶快把这么多美好的回忆珍藏好。  
仿佛真的回到青涩的少年时代。

只属于8个少年的青春纪念册。

END  
AND，  
Massu，HAPPY BIRTHDAY！  
2007-7-2

FT：  
即使帮jin写了三篇(噢，居然三篇！)  
Massu我不会忘了你呀。  
我也的确是后妈来着，居然在生日前几天才完成~泪！  
News的每一个我都祈祷着。  
以上。


End file.
